


How I Became A Cam Boy

by ColdWhiteLight, paradox_of_retaliation



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Security Cameras, Video Chats, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdWhiteLight/pseuds/ColdWhiteLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_of_retaliation/pseuds/paradox_of_retaliation
Summary: When Kimi retires and Sebastian continues racing, a brand new problem arises for their relationship and Sebastian finds a solution for it purely by accident.For Kimi it's a win-win situation. He was long due for a career change anyway.(Written in celebration for Kimi's 41st birthday. 🎂)
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 199
Collections: Fics that have cuddled and stabbed me and yet I'm still coming back for more





	How I Became A Cam Boy

**Author's Note:**

> We are here with a collaboration again! Hope you enjoy it and leave us a kudos or even better, a comment! 💓

Since the moment Sebastian had signed up with Ferrari, he and Kimi had never slept apart for more than a few days tops on occasion.

Their bedtime was the most relaxing part of their day, not just because they got to sleep and rest, but because they did that together, in each other's arms.

Sometimes Kimi would go to bed earlier and when Sebastian would finally slide under the duvet, Kimi would either roll over to Sebastian's side until he'd get right into the awaiting arms of the younger man, or grab at him blindly. And when he'd get a hold of him, he'd pull Sebastian into his own arms. Let it be not known that Sebastian loved this immensely and would sometimes go to bed later than Kimi just so the other man could trap him into that bear hug of his.

It had always been a soft and warm ritual of theirs, bringing peace to Sebastian's heart no matter how hard the day had been. Until one day, Kimi had decided to retire and Sebastian had to leave to the races alone.

Only when Sebastian had to get into a cold and empty hotel room bed on the other side of the world, alone, had he realized how addicted he'd grown to the warmth of Kimi wrapped around him and how hard his withdrawals were going to be for the sensation of belonging and home that the other man's presence provided.

The first race weekend, he didn't have much time to focus on Kimi's absence due to the celebrations for the start of the new season and the immense media work that was expected of them. It was keeping his mind busy, not letting him dwell in sentimentality or think about why and how he had agreed to Kimi's idea of him only coming with him to the European races of his choice.

In his first trial, Australia, he had gotten by and even forgotten about it by the time he had returned back to Kimi's side. But in China, it had become clear that this was going to be torture. 

He didn't know why, but there had always been a connection error whenever he tried to FaceTime Kimi. He had exhausted all other options and possibly by a sheer touch of luck, he had managed to see Kimi's face a few times during the weekend. 

Of course, neither had been too happy about how their talks had to be cut short and how they couldn't even time their video chats to get a bit more intimate and personal with each other. Sebastian had to remind himself many times that Britta had booked them the first possible flight back; so, the frustration had been a bit more bearable.

In Canada, it sucked even worse than in China. The time zone difference was greater and when he was doing his work, Kimi was generally either about to go to bed or was already asleep. He had to double check the time before he'd try to make a video call, but the only time that they could share a few words was all ill timed. He'd be just woken up and it would be the evening for Kimi and it was all interrupted or cut short with connection issues. 

As he lay in his bed and tried to sleep on Friday night, thinking of Kimi, his thoughts wandered wistfully. He was wide awake even though he needed to sleep. He wanted Kimi beside him. So...exactly what kind of a madness had made him think that he would be able to handle missing Kimi's presence this much? Had it been an empty sense of pride? Possibly… He'd never dared to confess to Kimi that he had trouble sleeping when they were away from each other like this. He felt silly, because he was a grownass man and Kimi had seemed to be doing just fine. Sebastian didn't want to make Kimi feel bad about not following him to every race just because he wanted to snuggle up to him and breathe in his scent to calm himself down, to feel safe and right. 

He had to make do with bundling up the quilt into a Kimi shape and hug it to his chest and imagine that it was his boyfriend. Maybe next time he should steal one of Kimi's colognes to spray it into his bed and sneak in a worn t-shirt of his, so that his pretend play would be more convincing. 

He rolled his eyes at his neediness, sighing deeply. The sheer force of his shame in catching himself plotting how he was going to burglar his own house for perfumes and worn clothes had helped him to let the idea go and find sleep for that night. 

Kimi would have laughed at him if he had known. And it wouldn't be funny at all.

The next day, he had tried calling Kimi many times. It was almost too distracting and he feared that people might notice his fidgety behavior and comment on it. Thankfully, before he had to get into the garage for his quali day preparations, he had managed to catch a good connection.

The moment he saw Kimi's soft smile appear on his screen, his heart settled and calmed down.

"I miss you..." He blurted the first thing on his mind, watching Kimi's eyes go wide and then squint with an endearing smile.

"I know, me too... I've missed seeing your face." Kimi's voice came and went a few times and thank God, Sebastian had his earbuds on. 

"Yeah, I know, I don't know what the fuck was happening with the connection. I've been trying to FaceTime you since Thursday morning- or I guess night for you..?" He lamented, talking a bit slower than normal in case his voice might be lagging on Kimi's side, too. "But it just. Wouldn't. Work." He let out a long groan. "'Connection issue', 'video unavailable', 'low quality call'," He quoted the error messages in a mocking tone.

Kimi laughed quietly, but it was one of those _'I feel your pain'_ laughs.

Sebastian smiled at his reaction, but still remained frustrated. "We need to figure something else out, because if it's going to be like this every time I have to be outside Europe, I'm going to snap. I swear, Kimi, I will _snap_ and it won't be pretty." 

He was openly pouting now and Kimi must have found it cute. "And what would that look like?" He chuckled.

"I don't know, maybe…" Seb rubbed a hand over his mouth, "Maybe I'd just abandon the race, say _'fuck it'_ and… fly back home." A naughty eyebrow rose up suggestively, making Kimi hum in thought.

"...I'm not saying I wouldn't like that, but…" Kimi gave him a look. "...After an hour of clinging on to me, you would just be grumpy that you didn't get to drive after all."

Naughtiness abandoned quickly, Sebastian huffed in defense. "No, I wouldn't…" Even though he knew Kimi was right.

"...And I'm not into quitters. I know you aren't either. So, you're doing this." Kimi reasoned with him, a bit more serious, but still with an amused expression on.

Sebastian sighed. He was hesitant to ask his next question, but he wanted to take his chance nevertheless. "Can you come with me next time, then?"

Kimi shrugged a little, reminding him of their deal. "Seb… We decided I would only come with you to the ones in Europe…"

Sebastian was quick to defend his point. "Yeah, yeah, I know, but that me who agreed with it was a fucking idiot!" He ignored Kimi's amused smile. "Also back then we thought video chatting would be enough. It's _not_. Even the times we've got it to work, it doesn't help. If anything, it makes me miss you more, because it makes me think about you alone at home. Eating alone, waking up alone, doing dishes alone-"

"-You never help with the dishes anyway," Kimi pointed out a bit smugly and Sebastian gave him a weak glare. 

"Kimi, listen to me, I miss you so much I would rather be _doing the dishes_ with you than talking through a video."

Kimi bit on his lower lip to stifle a snort. "Wow...you really miss me." He smirked, Sebastian's words making him giddy inside. 

"When I come home, I'm not letting you out of my sight for a day," Sebastian stated firmly. "Hm, no, _two_ days. We'll go out, have lunch at that place by the water that you like. Go for a cycle in the woods, have dinner somewhere nice, in fact, whatever you want! And I'll take care of _all_ the dishes."

Kimi smiled at his heated promise fondly. The younger man's aggressive romantic moods were always welcome. "If we eat out, there's not going to be dishes," he teased and made Sebastian laugh. 

"Fine, then I'll take care of _all_ of you. End the day with a bang. Make sure you miss me as much as I miss you when I have to leave again."

Kimi bit on his lip again, his smile still in place but turning wistful. "If you're not careful, you might make me miss you so much I won't even let you leave at all…" He confessed with a heated look.

Sebastian straightened up to attention and leaned closer to his phone. "Yeah? Are you going to tie me to the bed..?" He asked in a low voice, his heart rate increasing.

Kimi shook his head and lowered his voice, too. "I don't think I have to do that to keep you with me…" 

His self assured expression and tone were so sexy that Sebastian cursed under his breath. "I could take that in so many ways and I like them all."

"Good," Kimi chuckled, always impressed and turned on by Sebastian's enthusiasm. "Because you're getting all of them."

Sebastian leaned back and looked away. He sighed deeply to ebb his frustration away, trying to clear his head from the sudden rush of arousal while Kimi watched him all pleased with himself.

"Kimi…" He huffed in regret. "I absolutely fucking love this, and it's killing me to have to put a pause on this, but I actually have to be somewhere in…" He checked his watch. "...ten minutes." His grimace at the camera was a clear indication of him not being eager to leave this here at all.

Kimi's face fell. "No, it was just getting good! Seb, it's been three days!" He complained.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I forgot I have to leave! I was just so happy the call finally went through and got carried away… Please don't kill me." 

Sebastian looked at Kimi imploringly and Kimi didn't say more on it. Sebastian already seemed to be feeling down; so, there was no need to add guilt on top of it right before qualifying.

Suppressing his groan, Kimi mumbled. "Send me a dick pic with your quali result when you get back. I'll see it in the morning and it'll, I don't know, take the edge off."

Seb agreed all too readily, giving Kimi a guilty look. "Again, I'm so sorry…" He apologized.

Kimi gave him a small smile despite his now low mood. "It's fine. Try to call before you get in the car on Sunday, okay? Or when you can... I want to wish you good luck." 

Sebastian nodded eagerly. "Yeah, of course I will…"

Kimi traced a heart shape on the screen with the tip of his finger to boost Sebastian's mood. "I love you, Seb." 

Seeing that put Sebastian in a bit of a better mood. "Love you too, so much." He waved at the camera weakly. "Bye, dearest…"

Kimi waved back, and the call ended. 

Sebastian took a moment to collect himself. He looked around the empty room with forlorn eyes before he forced himself to get up and leave. 

The earlier good mood while talking to Kimi flew away almost instantly. He couldn't imagine the rest of the season dragging on like this. It was clear that he was going to end up with a broken heart and two blue balls, and that was absolutely not ideal at all. He had to talk to Kimi again on this subject first thing when he'd return. It was his top priority now, because his patience was running thin.

* * *

Their talk went down like this:

Sebastian could have probably chosen a better timing for this, but as he searched his mind for something to distract himself with while he was trying to gently enter Kimi during their first session after coming back, it was the first thing he could come up with.

"Ah…. miss you so much…" He pushed in deeper, inch by inch burying himself in Kimi, amazed at the way he had tightened in just a week of inactivity.

Kimi snorted at his breathy half moan half confession. "But I am here now…"

Sebastian shook his head, his breath hitching in his throat. "Shouldhaveusedacockring…" He lamented quickly, making Kimi snort once more under him. He could never manage to last long when they'd do it after their separations, no matter who was the bottom or the top.

"I want you to come with me to the long-distance races, too!" He blurted, trying to regulate his breathing as Kimi took him in deeper.

Kimi's fond smile turned bigger and he began caressing away the tension on Sebastian's back. "We had this talk and you know my answer."

Sebastian's whine was almost instant. "But I miss you too much… We can't even FaceTime properly! Makes me climb up the walls!"

A small shift from Kimi's hips and Sebastian was balls deep in him, tearing a small 'o _hmyfuckinggodnotthatquickly!'_ from his lips.

"You climb up the walls because you miss me or you miss _this_?" Kimi slyly asked and shifted again, causing Sebastian's well lubed dick to slide in and out of him a little bit, just enough to make his point.

"You know it's not just that!" The way Sebastian's eyes snapped open in panic was a sight to see, but when he saw how Kimi's eyes were already looking at him knowingly in amusement, his panic subsided. "Don't play with me like this..." He sighed against Kimi's lips. "I miss you all the same. I miss this, too…" He began to move carefully and Kimi's expression morphed into a mix of pleasure and discomfort immediately. But of course, he didn't stop. "Please, come with me to the other races, too." He asked again, observing Kimi's expression closely, possibly thinking that if he could melt Kimi enough with his prowess, he would say yes.

For a while, as Sebastian's moves turned more daring and powerful, Kimi actually looked like he was losing himself in the bliss of the moment and would agree to anything Sebastian could possibly ask of him. He was close, too. And Sebastian had that mischievous look of a schemer about him, his intense focus on his reactions putting a little blush on Kimi's cheeks. 

"We can have this whenever we want…" 

Oh, it was a good supporting point in the younger man's argument, because Kimi really loved this feeling of closeness and intimacy with him, maybe even more than the climax of their coupling. 

"I can see you whenever I want…"A kiss. "I can hold you whenever I want…" A tight embrace. "I just want you beside me all the time…" Another kiss, but wetter and lingering this time. "Kimi, please…"

That certainly melted Kimi, alright… Those big blue eyes, the small kisses Sebastian peppered his lips with, his strong hold as he moved in him in tantalizing motions… Kimi found himself actually reconsidering his earlier decision.

"Don't you also want me close to you all the time?"

Now, that hit home so squarely in his heart that Kimi couldn't help but nod vehemently as an answer.

"Is that a yes, then?" Sebastian's eyes sparkled. "Will you come with me?" He almost looked certain of his success.

Aware of Sebastian's tactic of using sex as a persuasion point, Kimi caressed Sebastian's face lovingly. "I really don't know if I should get offended by you implying that I would yield to your demands as long as I'd get some good dicking down..." 

That made Sebastian stop, realization of being caught red handed filling his expression in a comical way. Kimi smiled and pinched his cheeks. 

"...Or find it endearing that you would even resort to this… Either way, the answer is a no, Seb. I've always been a man of my word and we've talked about the reasons before." 

Sebastian's pout was so big. Kimi tried to kiss it better, but he turned his face away. "Boo!" He protested once more, making Kimi chuckle at his disappointment.

"Don't be mad, Seb…" Kimi tried to placate him, because the younger man really seemed down. "Being away for a bit makes coming home to me sweeter, don't you think so?"

Sebastian nodded weakly and gave all his weight upon Kimi, hard dick still in him, but unmoving. He tightened his hold for a moment. "I just wanted to try my luck again." He confessed and went completely lax on top of his boyfriend.

Kimi humoured him for a while, relieved that they were good. He caressed Sebastian's back and massaged his neck for a bit, but he also wanted to come as he had been so close to it before their talk. "Won't you move anymore?" He asked, already guessing the answer.

Sebastian pretended to yawn. "Hmm… I feel sleepy for some reason all of a sudden." He lied and put his face to rest right into the crook of Kimi's neck.

Kimi's chest rumbled with a small laugh. "Your dick is getting small." He lied in hopes of riling up the younger man, but Sebastian didn't take the bait.

"Then get it interested again. I want to feel wanted and needed, too, you know?" Sebastian's voice was muffled against his skin, but Kimi could hear it cracking all too clearly as he'd asked for his attention. He found it cute.

"Alright…" He began maneuvering Sebastian's body onto his back, so that he could ride him as the younger man lay back. 

The big motion took his dick out of Kimi's body, but when Sebastian opened his eyes and looked back up at his boyfriend, Kimi smiled down at him and gave him a long, deep kiss that took Sebastian's breath away. 

"Put your hands on me and enjoy it." Kimi licked at Sebastian's lips and directed his hands on his own buttocks where Sebastian gave a firm squeeze to them. "Yeah, like that…" Another long lick and Kimi took his dick to direct it back into himself. When the big head was inside him, Kimi gave one final suck to Sebastian's lower lip and fell back so that the younger man could watch how Kimi sat himself on him.

He realized he did a good job at taking him all in slowly and then rotating his hips a bit to see how it moved in him when Sebastian reached down between them with one hand and squeezed the base of his cock as best as he could, biting on his lower lip hard.

"After I finish riding you, I will suck you off so hard…" He promised, palming his own cock and looking directly in Sebastian's wet eyes. "Then, maybe you'd let me eat your ass and then fuck you from behind?" He began to move in a slow rotation and Sebastian could only nod, wide eyed and already fisting at the bed sheets.

Pleased with his work, Kimi smiled and rode Sebastian in earnest, loving the way the younger man slowly fell apart under him before he came so beautifully. He went on using Sebastian's cock until it began losing its hardness. Then, he got up a bit and jerked himself off, all the while Sebastian watching him as he came down from his high.

He climaxed all over Sebastian's heaving chest, his come getting stuck on the soft fuzz covering the skin there in pearly drops. 

Sebastian gave him a fake pointed look for the mess he'd created, but Kimi shrugged and unashamedly laughed at him. "Oops…" 

"You'll be the one cleaning it up." Sebastian raised a daring eyebrow at his mirth even as he began playing with Kimi's come, smearing it on his skin absentmindedly.

"Anything you want, Sebby." Kimi leaned in and gave him another claiming kiss before he stood up and went into their bathroom to wet a small towel.

Sebastian relaxed back against their bed, looking up at the ceiling, a bit forlorn now because of his unfruitful attempt. " _Clearly_ , you don't mean everything…" He whispered under his breath and gave up. Instead, he decided to kick back and enjoy what Kimi had promised to do to him.

* * *

Next few races, the circus was in Europe and Kimi was with him during most of them. So, Sebastian didn't have much reason to pity his situation. But then Singapore happened.

When the evening would settle in Singapore for Sebastian, it was only midday for Kimi back at home. 

Sebastian had to arrive at Marina Bay a few days earlier for a sponsor work and the first thing he did was to check the quality of his internet connection.

An half an hour long FaceTime chat with Kimi proved that luck was on his side this time and he hoped that it would follow him to Russia, too, because the team planned to go there directly after Singapore as the two races were a double header.

That night, a few hours after he had fallen asleep, he woke up to the sound of his phone alerting him to something. Groggy with sleep, but now awake enough to realize that there had to be an emergency of sorts, he tried to understand which app had woken him up.

Not the messages, not his alarm, not his WhatsApp or anything else because he had already turned their notifications off before going to sleep... It was their house security system application that had given him the notification. He had forgotten to turn it off when he had left home yesterday. It was about the garden's watering system. 

In the dark of his room, he blinked at the text message displayed on the app like a deer caught in the headlights and turned it off, thinking Kimi would be at home and check it out. But just as he was trying to settle down and go back to sleep, his thoughts began nagging him. What if Kimi wasn't at home? What if the garden watering system malfunctioned and was about to cause a small flood? He should check it out and make sure. Maybe call Kimi if there really was a malfunction.

Begrudgingly, he opened the app again. He had completely forgotten how today was the day that their gardener would stop by and tidy up around a bit as usual. He pulled up the security camera feed and waited a few seconds for it to load.

 _Oh, right_ , he thought and saw that the gardener had just finished with his trimming and caring for the flower beds and now it was the evening and he was leaving the house.

Now much more awake, he jumped from cam to cam and watched Kimi see the gardener off. Unbidden, a smile appeared on his face at the sight of his boyfriend returning back to the garden and seating himself on a chair to peruse some magazine, possibly to take advantage of the nice smell of the freshly cut and watered grass. 

He lay back in his bed and lowered the brightness of his phone and continued watching Kimi enjoy his evening, a sense of togetherness and fulfillment filling him up. 

The quality of the video feed was quite good and without really realizing what he was doing, Sebastian watched Kimi until the other man stood up and went for their kitchen. 

He wanted to continue watching Kimi, he really did, even though it was way past midnight for him and he had to attend a photography session and fan meeting tomorrow. But he also knew that this wasn't completely okay, because Kimi wasn't aware of being watched. So, with great reluctance, he turned off the security camera feed and closed the app. 

Leaving his phone aside, it really felt like seeing Kimi going about his day at their house, safe and happy, had accentuated his loneliness and longing. If only Kimi had not been so stubborn and would travel with him… With that thought and Kimi's sight in mind, he fell back to sleep.

The next day, as soon as he woke up, he opened the home security app and pulled up the cams. At home, it was night time and Kimi was sleeping. At the endearing sight of him hogging the whole bed to himself in his absence, Sebastian smiled and kissed the screen of his phone without a second thought before leaving his own bed to get ready for his busy day. 

During the day, at every chance he got, he took a little peek at the security cameras. Seeing Kimi even for a minute, safe and sound and enjoying himself, gave him the energy boost he needed. 

In the evening, he ate his dinner while having a video chat with Kimi, but he forgot about mentioning his discovery to him. Only when he turned in for the night and began tossing and turning in his bed, did he remember the security app cameras.

Biting on his lip, he eyed his phone in the dark of the room and considered long and hard. Should he open the app? Wouldn't Kimi think it was creepy of him if he found out? But he wanted to see him so badly. Sleeping alone and away from Kimi had always been so hard. Maybe seeing him only for a few minutes would settle his heart and help him sleep? 

He just couldn't help it and finally gave into the urge. He tapped on the app and pulled up the cameras and found his boyfriend. It was afternoon for Kimi and he was in their garage, tinkering with his dirt bike. 

With a soft and forlorn smile, he watched the other man work on his bike, loving the meticulous way Kimi was using and rearranging his tools, cleaning the dirty oil and grime from the engine.

At one point, his eyes got heavy and he situated his phone against the bunched up duvet in a way he could still watch the video feed without having to hold the phone. 

He woke up to the sound of Britta and Antti knocking at his door, his phone's battery dead and thus his alarm gone. He couldn't believe watching Kimi had put him to a deep sleep like a baby. Who knew it would be this potent?

That day, he didn't check the cameras again, busy with media work and pleasing the sponsors. But at night, even though he had a video chat with Kimi in the evening, he opened the cameras when he couldn't fall asleep. 

Hoping that sleep would claim him soon, this time he set his phone up in a way that would turn itself off after an hour. He didn't want to be woken up by his friends to a dead phone like that morning. Settling back down, he watched Kimi making himself some dinner. Even though all he could mostly see was Kimi's back, watching him like that put him to sleep in record time again. This was really getting addictive and also _very_ out of hand.

The next day was Friday, and Sebastian decided he was going to talk about the security cameras with Kimi as soon as the free practices ended and he could return to the hotel.

It was well into the night when he was able to enter his room and he was dead beat. Upon checking his phone, he saw a message from Kimi, telling him that if it would turn out to be a late hour for him to come back, he could just call him tomorrow, because Sebastian's sleeping schedule was more important.

The thoughtful message put a smile on his face and he considered just depositing his body onto the bed and going to sleep. Tomorrow after qualifying might really be a better idea to have a video call if he also managed to get a good position to celebrate with Kimi. But also, the urge to see him was strong. So, he decided to get a little peek of his boyfriend one last time.

He found Kimi in the laundry room, sorting through their clothes. Already in bed with only one eye open, he watched him take out the newly dried clothes from the drier, before he'd load the washing machine with the dirty clothes.

Kimi paused on a t-shirt that lay on top of Sebastian's used laundry pile. Sebastian recalled that he had used it just before he'd left. It wasn't really a dirty shirt, but since he had worn it once, it had gone into the basket anyway. But Kimi took it out, then quickly got rid of his own shirt and put Sebastian's used one on. 

With wide eyes, Sebastian watched Kimi bunch the dark green cloth up a bit to sniff at it before he lovingly smoothed it out on himself. His heart literally melted at the sight.

Fond happiness filled him up to the brim. Thus, he decided he couldn't just _not_ react to that and had to let Kimi know he'd seen and thought it was adorable.

All the cameras had a small integrated speaker and a microphone, and the app let him use the function with a small button. Instead of calling him, it was easier to talk to Kimi through the app, so Sebastian pressed the button. "Kimi, I see you wearing my dirty laundry." He gently spoke so that he wouldn't spook Kimi too badly.

As expected, Kimi jumped and looked around. It was obvious he recognised Sebastian's voice, but he was confused.

"What the hell..." Sebastian was glad that the speaker was able to even catch Kimi's low grumbling. 

"Kimi!"

Kimi whipped around and tried to find the source of the voice, looking left and right and everywhere. "Seb..?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Sebastian was giddy.

"...Where are you?" 

"In Singapore!"

Wide eyed, lower lip jutted out in befuddlement, Kimi looked so confused. "But... Where is your _voice_ coming from?! It sounds like you're in the room- am I losing my mind and imagining your voice or what is happening?"

Sebastian couldn't help but snort at him. "I'm talking through the camera!"

Kimi's eyes finally turned up and found the camera, still completely dumbfounded. "Why the hell are you there? I have a phone!" He put his hands on his hips in that endearing manner of his.

"I saw you put on my shirt!" Sebastian's mirth was audible in his voice.

Kimi's hands immediately flew to his stomach and chest as if he could hide the t-shirt from view by doing that. "You were watching??" He sounded a bit scandalized.

Heat flooded Sebastian and he sat up on the bed, hesitant now. "...Um, yeah..?"

"...Why?"

The question was simple enough and he was now second guessing himself about if Kimi would really believe how simple the answer also was. "...Igetlonelyandcan'tfallasleepImissyou..."

"What??" Kimi took a few more steps up towards the camera to hear better and Seb groaned at his fate.

"I get lonely when I am away from you. And I can't fall asleep without you…" He confessed and watched Kimi's eyes go wide before he ducked his head down for a second.

 _Ughh…_ Was that disappointment? Sebastian tried to explain as fast as he could when he saw Kimi resuming his hands on the hips pose without looking up at the camera. 

"I forgot to turn the security app off and got an alarm when the gardener came the other day and I checked the app, and… I realised I could see you in the house. So, I've been checking up on you when I get lonely and can't sleep and... It's nice to see what you're up to. I… I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I thought you'd be creeped out and I didn't mean to keep _doing_ it! ...But I kept doing it. I am sorry for not telling you sooner, Kimi..."

Kimi really didn't know how to feel about this. He wanted to laugh at the neediness of his boyfriend, but not in a bad way, no. Sebastian was so endearing and his need was both passionate and pure and Kimi deemed himself as the luckiest man on earth for being the object of it. But it was also funny how desperation always had managed to open up new doors for his young boyfriend in his times of need. How lucky was Sebastian in matters of love, really…

For a few heart wrenching moments for Sebastian, Kimi stayed silent, but then looked up at the camera with a crooked smile that he tried to rub off his face with his hand unsuccessfully.

"I am not creeped out, Seb. I know you. I know you'd never do something like this for bad reasons." He told him in amusement. "I know you wouldn't do this because you don't trust me. If that was what you were afraid of…" He trailed off, shrugging, proving that it wasn't an issue between them.

"I am mostly amused, I guess, at the way how things always end up your way when it's concerning the happiness of the little mister Vettel down there… How lucky are you in that department, honestly?" He smirked with a hint of naughtiness.

Sebastian was so relieved that he let out the breath he had been holding and laughed softly. "I am no longer lucky in the car, let me at least be lucky in matters of love!" He snorted and melted at the way he made Kimi laugh. Then he turned serious. "Dearest, you know it's never been just about _that_ … It's simply the bonus of it all."

At the heartfelt confession, Kimi bit on his lower lip and impishly looked at the camera. "I know you miss me… And you should know that I find this really sweet, knowing how much you want me to be beside you…"

"So much, dearest… So much…"

Those ardent words put a blush on Kimi's cheeks and he ducked his head down again to hide it. "Well, why didn't you just tell me, then? We could video chat more, I could send you photos..."

"You're asleep most of the time I'm awake here, I didn't want to force you to stay awake for me! You love your sleep..."

Kimi shook his head, still smiling. "You feeling lonely enough to be unable to sleep is more important than my sleep. If you had told me earlier, I would have called you right before you go to bed or sent you a long video of me doing mundane things for you to busy yourself with…" He laughed here a bit, still sounding shy and making Sebastian giddy. "Though I think watching me live is better than a recording, right?"

Sebastian was glad that Kimi couldn't see him, because he was both flushed with embarrassment but also so happy to find out that Kimi had not been angry at him. "You know I love watching you…" His teeth worried on his lower lip. "Especially when you are doing something… focusing all your attention on it. But also when you are just resting, doing nothing…"

Kimi rubbed a hand at his face in a futile attempt to make his shy but pleased expression disappear. "Is it easier to say all this since I can't see you?" 

Sebastian snorted at the question. "I must admit, yes."

"But it's unfair! I can't see you, but you can see how I react to all this sweet talking of yours!"

"Then I will say all these to you face to face when I return, too. In bed… Right into your ear…"

Kimi could hear the naughtiness in the younger man's voice and it did things to him. "Okay, that's a deal…" He agreed. Then, he cocked his hip a bit and turned his eyes at the camera again as if he was directly looking at Sebastian. "So.... This is what stalking is, huh?" He teased.

Sebastian automatically went to defend himself without thinking. "No! It's not-" He paused taking in Kimi's subtle grin. "...You're messing with me."

"Of course, I'm messing with you! I'm not mad, you idiot. You're impossible to stay mad at."

Sebastian audibly sighed. "Promise?"

"Promise." Came his firm answer. 

"I was wondering if I would end up in hot water." He chuckled at his own nervousness. "A week on the couch… Or in the garage…"

"Maybe in the dog house…"

"Oh, please have mercy on my soul…"

Kimi laughed at his whining and it was the best thing ever for Sebastian's ears. "I am the luckiest guy ever for you putting your trust in me and never jumping to the worst possible scenario whenever something happens."

That slowly sobered Kimi up, too. "Because it's mutual, Seb. Our trust… And I am sure of your character and know there is always a silly and cute reason or some coincidence behind each of your mischiefs." 

Sebastian bit on his lower lip and shook his head at himself like a kid caught red handed, but also still wanting. "So… Do you think I can… May I….I…" He took a huge breath and blurted it out all in a rush. "Kimi, can I continue taking a few peeks every now and then when I have no time for a call but miss you?" 

Kimi looked back at the camera and nodded readily. "Okay…"

"You see the little light beside the camera going green?"

"Yes?"

"It is normally red. It only turns green if I activate a mode… And there is also this small bip sound when I pull up the cameras…" 

Kimi smirked up at him. "So I will know you are on?" 

"Yes… That way it won't be much different from a video call… But if… If you wouldn't like this, then…"

Kimi interrupted him. "I said it's alright, Seb… Stop worrying. But we'll have our regular video chats all the same, right?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Sebastian immediately replied. "How can I survive without them?" 

Kimi's answer was a smile. He looked down again and remembered what he was supposed to do and how late it had to be for Sebastian. "Don't you need to sleep?" He asked, amused.

Sebastian's eyes widened at how late it had become. "Ughh… I really need to sleep now. Quali tomorrow…"

"Yeah? Call me when you have time before you sleep."

"I will, dearest." Sebastian cradled his phone in both hands and lay back into his bed. "Good ni-... No, good day, Kimi…" He chuckled at his mistake and Kimi smiled up at him.

"Good night, Sebby… Love you!"

Sebastian was just about to turn off the cameras and the app, but he couldn't resist making one last comment before he'd do that. "One more thing. Now I know why all my shirts eventually get loose across the shoulders…" 

Flush spreading back on his cheeks, Kimi looked up at the camera swiftly, but before he could open his mouth, he heard Sebastian's small laugh and the light turned red, indicating that he had cut the connection. 

He sighed and shook his head at the younger man's antics even as he smoothed the shirt down again. He liked Sebastian's clothes and it was no crime missing him, too, right?

* * *

Singapore was a success and their celebratory video call session was steamy and naughty. But going to Russia without a breather was a bit too much.

Sebastian had left the security cameras on when he'd go to bed and hearing the little bip and seeing the green, Kimi would look up the camera of the room he'd be in and have that understanding soft look in his eyes. 

One night, Kimi simply talked about how his day had passed, what he had done and where he had gone.

The other night, he cooked his dinner earlier than usual and talked Sebastian through the recipe.

The next night, he literally gave Sebastian a lesson on how to clean the exhaust pipe of a kart and oiling up the roller bearing of the tyres while changing them. 

Sebastian would set a timer of one hour each night and Kimi was sure that the other man was knocked asleep after only ten or fifteen minutes of watching him drone on and on about trivial stuff. 

It was true, but he didn't know that his _droning_ always managed to put an easy and relaxed smile upon his boyfriend's face. 

The race went bad, but they got more time to themselves so that Kimi could help get Sebastian's spirits up with another not so innocent FaceTime session.

* * *

Japan was strange.

During the two weeks interval, Kimi had forgotten about the security camera app. When he was asleep, Sebastian was awake and they could only talk once a day. So, having forgotten about the possibility that Sebastian might be getting a peek at him every now and then, one night he woke up for some strange reason - which was indeed because of the bipping of the bedroom camera going online - and thought that he could pay a visit to the bathroom since he was awake now.

Groggy and half blind due to his interrupted sleep, he turned on his nightstand lamp, and then headed for his destination. Unaware of the green light on, he jumped out of his skin when he heard a "Kimi!" coming out of nowhere in the dead of the night, without a body or a source.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled, voice hoarse, body flailing in panic and fear and crushing right into the door of the bedroom that he had been in the middle of opening.

The resulting sound of a shoulder and a knee hitting the hard wood and Kimi cursing and moaning in pain as he slowly sank onto the floor might have been hilarious at another time with somebody else, but it was enough for Sebastian to question his life choices, multitude of profanities uttered by him in German and English in quick succession.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! _Scheiße_! I'm sorry! Kimi, it's me! _Verdammt_! I… I'm talking through the camera!"

Kimi was wide eyed and rubbing at his shoulder, his heart racing. "Fuck, you almost gave me a fucking heartattack! Don't do that again! Shit, my heart is still pounding... And my side hurts from crashing into the fucking door!"

"I'm sorry! I saw you get up and didn't think this through!" 

Sebastian sounded very worried and panicky, too and it soothed some of Kimi's pain and fright. But even then, he was vindictive. "You were...what?? Watching me _sleep_ on the fucking camera?!"

There was a long silence on the other end and Kimi took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, realizing that he had possibly made Sebastian feel really awful. 

"I am sorry, Kimi… I wasn't thinking…" Sebastian sounded small and regretful, most probably thinking that this had always been a bad idea and he had just proven it true.

"It's… It's okay…" Kimi huffed and looked at the camera. "I just got spooked… I didn't mean to imply anything by it…"

"I wasn't implying that you implied anything, either…" Sebastian answered in a subdued voice and Kimi snorted at it despite himself.

"Stop with the implications… Too many for a half asleep man to handle."

"O-okay?..." Was the hesitant answer he got. "But I am still sorry. I really didn't think it through. Would never want to cause you any harm…"

Kimi nodded, now smiling, fondly exasperated with Sebastian's impulsiveness. "I know, Seb. Apology accepted."

Sebastian had to be still feeling guilty, though. "I thought you were aware I was online…" He sighed audible enough for Kimi to hear. "Since you woke up right after the bip sounded… I thought you wouldn't be too surprised if I'd speak."

 _Oh, so that bip was what woke me up…_ Kimi realized, now understanding Sebastian's reasoning. "I guess I just forgot that the cameras were a thing…" He looked up again and in the dim light of the nightstand lamp, he seemed sheepish, no longer spooked or angry.

"Are we good?" Sebastian's voice let on his uncertainty and Kimi's answer was quick.

"Of course, we are. I told you already. I just need a moment here." He assured and slowly got up. Bathroom visit forgotten, he slid back into the bed and then the absurdity of their situation hit him. He began to laugh.

"What is so funny now?" Sebastian was amused, too.

Kimi really didn't know. "If someone else would have seen it, I am sure they would have laughed at my reaction, too." Kimi reasoned. "I flailed around like a dying fish." He snorted. 

"Does it still hurt?" 

"Not anymore. Amusement won over the pain." Kimi got himself comfortable on his side and closed his eyes, but he left the light on as a sign to show that it was okay for Sebastian to watch him. "Gotta sleep it off, Sebby." He slurred and relaxed into the comfort of his blanket. 

"Good night, dearest. I love you." Sebastian whispered and Kimi smiled softly at his words.

"Love you, too…" He whispered back and returned to his sleep. 

The next day, when he was changing and felt a sting in his right shoulder, only then he remembered his night and shook his head at himself and Sebastian, vowing to suck a big bruise as a punishment on the same spot on the other man's shoulder when he returned.

* * *

The first day of the Mexican Grand Prix weekend, it was night time for Sebastian, but Kimi was just getting up. 

Wanting to see Kimi one more time before he'd go to sleep, Sebastian waited for the other man to actually get up and stumble into their bathroom. 

He switched on the camera and waited for him to wash his face and wake up a bit more so that he wouldn't get spooked again like the last time. He watched Kimi brush his teeth and as he was about to wash his mouth and leaned in, he decided that he could finally speak.

"Morning, dearest!" 

The resulting _thunk_ when Kimi straightened up and hit his head on the mirror cabinets above the sink was so loud that Sebastian's eyes went wide and he bit on his lower lip in dread.

Kimi silently crouched down on the bathroom floor, listening to Sebastian curse himself to hell and back at his repeated mistake and just waited for the dizziness to go away.

"Oh my god, oh my god! You can't get up! I am calling an ambulance!" Sebastian blabbered and Kimi shook a hand at him, his head still on his knees and in his other hand.

"No? But you might have a concussion! I really need to call an ambulance!"

"Seb, I am this close to chugging my slipper at the camera and ruining it! Just, for the love of god, shut up and let me collect myself. And do not call a fucking ambulance!" Kimi breathed out through gritted teeth and rubbed his hand gently at the big bump forming at the back of his head. "You are so fucked, Sebby… You are so fucked, I am going to tie you up and not let you go free until I've come at least five times inside you and spanked your ass till you are too sore to sit on it for a whole day!" He threatened.

Despite himself, Kimi was smiling and that calmed Sebastian down a bit, too. "Yeah, you do that… You do that and I promise I will be good… Just… Please, tell me you are okay."

Kimi stood up carefully and looked at the camera in a way only a person who was madly in love with the cause of all his woes could. "I am not completely okay, but I will be." He leaned against the sink and rubbed both hands at his still wet face and sighed hugely. "Is there an option for that bip to sound be louder?"

"Yes, but what if it wakes you up like the last time and I almost kill you again?" Sebastian asked, but immediately wanted to bite his tongue off. 

"Then the sound stays the same, but no talking to me if I'm doing ANYTHING that might cause bodily harm." Kimi crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at the camera sternly. 

"Okay! I promise! Okay."

"AND that also includes when I'm jerking off, too! I don't want to fracture my fucking dick, because I yanked on it too hard when you scared the shit out of me!"

Sebastian almost choked on his spit. _"What?!"_

Kimi raised a threatening eyebrow at his way. "You heard me. My lone time needs silence. You wouldn't want to return home to a broken dick simply because you can't wait for a few more minutes to speak." He shrugged.

Sebastian was left slack jawed at his boyfriend's demand, his mind going haywire with questions. "So you jerk off while I am away?" He asked, the worry of earlier completely forgotten upon the revelation.

Even though he was doing that stony face of his, Sebastian could tell that Kimi was amused now. "What were you expecting, me to get blue balls while I wait in my lonesomeness here? As if you don't do it…" He acted dismissive.

Sebastian wondered why this had never occurred to him as a thought. He was a bit ashamed of himself for finding the idea of Kimi being needy and jerking off to take the edge off of his want very arousing. "I do that, too…" He confessed absentmindedly and wondered how he had not stumbled upon a scene like that yet. Maybe he should check up on Kimi more? No, no, no… This was getting too naughty, any more than this and he knew he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep tonight.

"Don't you have your free practices tomorrow?" Kimi asked, his attitude sly, his smile knowing. "You won't be able to wake up early, champion."

Sebastian groaned. "But you just gave me a few ideas and how am I supposed to sleep now after hearing and imagining what you do as you wait for my return?"

Kimi actually snorted at his whining. "Sleep now… Get a pole or a podium at the weekend and I will certainly reward your efforts." He promised.

Well, it went straight to Seb's dick, but he resisted. "Okay… I want a very long FaceTime session, and if I can get a podium…"

"I will tie you up and come inside you at least five times." Kimi grinned up at the camera, one hand gently rubbing at the back of his head. "I remember that, too."

Sebastian laughed at his naughty boyfriend and sighed wistfully. "I will hold you to your promise." He joked and said his good bye.

It really proved a bit hard to fall asleep for him that night, but he actually managed to get the second place in the race and Kimi celebrated him with quite a long video call.

Since Mexico and the United States were a double header, he couldn't go back home as soon as he'd like. But during the short interval, they had better connection and more time to call each other. Which was a consolation.

In Austin, when Sebastian finished his duties and was free, it would already be night time for Kimi. So, he tried to time their video calls in the mornings after he'd get some breakfast. It would be late afternoon hours for Kimi, but it was better than keeping him awake.

On Saturday evening, though, after the interviews for the quali day finished, Sebastian wanted to see Kimi. He was aware that Kimi was either getting ready for bed or was already asleep, but he was giddy with happiness for coming second in the quali and had more hope than usual for a good race tomorrow. So, at the risk of waking him up with the bip sound, he logged in to the security app and checked out the bedroom camera. What he saw made his eyes go wide and hold his breath. His plans of going out to have his dinner forgotten, he sat down on his bed in rapt attention. He wouldn't miss watching Kimi masturbating even though he was dying of hunger.

Kimi was laying on his back, sweatpants down just enough to get his cock out. His t-shirt was pulled up and his chest was heaving. Had he been playing with his nipples before, Sebastian didn't know, but he groaned at the realization that he had missed his chance of seeing it, because he could see how perked up and pink Kimi's nipples were, sending a jolt of want into Sebastian's loins. 

Kimi was holding his phone in one hand and jerking off with the other, his earbuds on. So, that was why he didn't hear the bip and apparently, he was too busy watching porn to get off to realize that the camera light was green now.

In begrudging curiosity, Sebastian wondered what kind of porn Kimi preferred to get himself going in his absence. He was a bit bummed, because just the thought of Kimi sucking him off or having him on his hands and knees or riding him was enough to get him going each time. He never needed anything other than Kimi.

He realized that he was jealous of and feeling competitive against some unknown porn stars, but it was a fleeting thought. His pants were getting tight and Kimi required his full attention now.

Kimi was languidly playing with his cock, absolutely in no hurry and completely absorbed by what he was watching. Him touching and pleasuring himself had always been a beautiful sight and Sebastian sighed deeply. 

He turned on the volume high so that he could catch all the little gasps and small moans and the low groans that Kimi was making as he fucked into his fist.

When they had first talked about jerking off in each other's absence, Sebastian had thought that Kimi would also use one of the toys, too, but Kimi had proven him wrong. It seemed that a good porn movie and his own hand was enough for Kimi. Well, Sebastian couldn't deny that he highly appreciated the hot tightness that engulfed him whenever Kimi would bottom for him after he'd return; so, he wasn't complaining about not being able to see his boyfriend use one of their dildos.

Even though he was rock hard himself now, he didn't touch himself or move from his spot. He just watched and listened to Kimi, trying to imagine how it would have been if he was the one giving him a hand job. 

He knew that it wouldn't just stop with that handjob and would escalate into the heavier territory quickly, because they both couldn't get enough of each other. But there was some strange satisfaction in watching Kimi pleasuring himself secretly like this, the wider angle and the unassuming naturality of the situation was enticing in its own unique way.

Kimi's cock was glistening in the dim bedroom light and all his attention was focused on what he was watching and listening to. His hips were moving at each of his hand's down motion and his back was arching a bit, muscles tensing under his pale skin. 

Sebastian could almost taste it on his tongue when Kimi bit on his lower lip and tensed, choking on his gasping breath as he came in shuddering spurts. He gave a huge sigh at the way Kimi trembled on the bed, claimed by the bliss of his completion.

When Kimi swung his arm over his head, he accidentally unplugged his earbuds and left his phone aside to catch his breath.

Sebastian couldn't believe what he heard then. Didn't that awfully resemble his own voice? Now wide eyed, he focused all his attention to the moans, swears and the grunts that were coming from Kimi's phone.

 _Oh my God…_ Sebastian gaped, shame mixed with a shock of pleasure and pooled in his stomach. This was his voice during sex and just when had he managed to record it and… _Woah,_ was Kimi getting off on listening to his voice? The knowledge gave him such a thrill that his dick began to twitch in want even though he was not even touching it.

Then another thought hit him. What was the video Kimi had been watching, then? He adjusted the focus of the camera and zoomed in. The light from the phone was too much, so he tweaked with the contrast and saturation levels and what he could make out on the small screen left nothing to doubt. 

Kimi had been watching a slideshow of his pictures. 

Well… If falling in love with the same person over and over again was a thing, Sebastian did just that after seeing Kimi preferring him over all other stuff that he could use even when he could do so with Sebastian none the wiser of it. 

What could be more sexy and also sweeter than finding out that your boyfriend had specially made a slideshow of the pictures he had taken of you and overlay it with the sounds you made when you'd been making love with him… It was enough to make Sebastian's heart race even as he also melted inside at his new discovery. He had to make himself known, because what he had just witnessed had absolutely made his whole week.

"Hello, dearest." He talked softly to not frighten Kimi, but nevertheless Kimi still flinched and tried to reach for his phone and turn Sebastian's moaning off and pull his t-shirt down over his come sputtered chest. 

"No need to try and hide the evidence, baby. I saw it all." He was smiling fondly and completely love struck at the way Kimi stilled for a second before he turned on his side and hid his face in his arms, groaning loudly.

"How much did you see?" Kimi's voice was muffled and disappointed, but Sebastian could tell that he wasn't angry.

"I guess I only missed the nipple play part… Other than that, every juicy bit..."

Kimi made himself even smaller on the bed, chuckling at the way Sebastian had put it in words. "You were watching me…" He breathed and cursed under his breath in Finnish, unaware that Sebastian had the volume on so high that he could hear it all.

"Yeah, I was… And it was so hot… You were so hot, baby… I really, really wished to be there and be the one giving you that pleasure, taste it on your lips at your each and every gasp. I just couldn't turn the camera off, sorry…" 

The neediness and the lust that he could hear in Sebastian's voice thrilled Kimi despite himself and he realized that he was actually quite turned on by the idea that he had been secretly watched by his boyfriend. Apparently, they were both incorrigible perverts. "Damn, you could have said something…" He muttered in hot shame and desire when he found himself wanting to be watched and caught red handed like this by Sebastian again many times.

Sebastian grinned wolfishly at the way Kimi began to squirm on the bed. He knew that the other man was getting turned on again and possibly hiding his growing erection by trying to curl up on himself. "But you forbid me from talking to you while you are doing anything that 'might cause you bodily harm'." He openly laughed here. "I don't want you to yank on that beautiful dick of yours too hard and break it, _honey_." He sounded so smug. "And even if I said something, you wouldn't hear me anyway… Too busy listening to me spewing filth and moaning in your ears." 

Kimi actually face palmed with one hand as his other hand went between his legs. 

"You used headphones because it feels like I am whispering and breathing right into your ears, huh?" Sebastian groaned at his own words and palmed his cock over his trousers for the first time since he had found Kimi out. When Kimi nodded and peeked at the bedroom camera, he sighed deeply. "God, I really want to have you so much right now, you have no idea, Kimi…"

At his words, Kimi laughed, too, his voice sounding a bit wet but full of longing. He rolled onto his back again and finally took his hand away from his face and looked at the camera. "I would love that, too, you know…" He smiled impishly and bit on his lower lip as he unashamedly took his already hard cock out and began stroking himself anew.

Sebastian literally squirmed on his spot at Kimi's appetite. "Second round?" Even as he asked that he was undoing his own trousers, too.

"Why not? You're probably still hard, too… Let's just take off your edge before you leave for…" Kimi took a glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand. "...dinner, I guess."

"Yeah, dinner…" Sebastian licked his upper lip. "You are tastier than any dinner could ever be though." He growled and began pleasuring himself to the sight Kimi presented for him.

"So you are, _Sebby_ …" Kimi's answering smile was seductive even without him trying. "But looking at your pictures here is all I can do."

"Fuck, that's sweet… Still can't believe that. Thought you were watching porn." He confessed breathlessly, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, his eyes on Kimi's hands playing with his right nipple and his balls. 

Kimi seemed genuinely puzzled. "Why would I watch porn..? They don't look like you. And even if they did, they're not you."

Sebastian was fullon heart eyes, if only Kimi could see how besotted he was. "You… You really have no idea just how happy you make me, do you?…" He positively giggled at the way love bubbled up in him and even masked the sensation of pleasure.

"That's my job and I love being the best at it." Kimi boasted. Utterly pleased with himself, he gave his cock a few long strokes and let it fall back against his stomach to turn aside and search his nightstand drawer for some lube. "Getting dry here…" He winked up at the camera and poured some slick directly on himself, chuckling at the groan Sebastian gave him. "Tell me how I like it..."

"Slippery… Wet…"

"Hmmm, yes… And how else?" Kimi was fondling his balls with one hand and spreading the slick on his cock with the other.

His cock twitching in his fist, Sebastian took a deep breath to steady his building pleasure. "You like it when it squelches… When… when I am so full of your come that as you fuck into me I just can't help with the sound… Ahh… The slapping…"

"Yeah… Tell me more…" Kimi's hips were moving up in their own accord now, his back visibly lifting off of the bed.

"Your balls hit my bottom… Your thighs smacking against my ass..." Sebastian was breathless now and his cheeks were dusted with colour, fleetingly amazed at his own shameless dirty talking. "And my cock leaks precome all over my stomach each time you try to push in even deeper."

"You'd be so loose, but hot inside… Well used… All mine..." Kimi sighed both in want and frustration. "Why does it feel even better than when I could see you? This… It is like you are everywhere, you are with me here even though I can't see you… And being unable to see you turns me on even more."

At that, Sebastian laughed in understanding. "Dearest, do I have to remind you that you love being blindfolded and left at my mercy?"

Kimi groaned, remembering the times they had tried it. "That... Yeah, not denying that..."

"Close…" Sebastian felt his loins tense up as pleasure concentrated in the pit of his stomach. But he needed just that something to push him off the edge, which helpfully came from Kimi who knew him all too well.

"Imagine me coming inside you again, Seb… Bareback... Adding to the already existing mess in you… making you overflow, making you even dirtier than you already are."

That did it for Sebastian and he came into his waiting hand, trying to salvage his trousers and avoid as much of the mess from spreading around as possible.

"Know that I adore the way your breath hitches when you come, Sebby." Kimi praised him and in return, earned himself a small but beautiful laugh.

"And I love the way you tense up and arch your back when you come, dearest." Sebastian watched it happen for the second time this evening and thought that Kimi always looked edible whenever he hit his climax. 

Not wanting to ruin his clothes, Sebastian had to leave his phone aside for a few minutes and when he came back he found out that Kimi was also cleaning up in the bathroom, too. He followed him back to the bedroom through the cameras and watched him settle back into the bed, his eyes looking up at him. 

"Not hungry anymore?" Kimi asked before yawning.

"I am… But I need to wait a bit. You see, my knees feel weak for some reason."

Sebastian's answer made Kimi grin knowingly. "Wow… Must have been good, huh?" 

There was no need to deny it. "Perfect… As always."

"Will it get me a new trophy tomorrow?" 

"Absolutely, yes!"

A lopsided grin appeared on Kimi's lips. "I am looking forward to it, Seb."

"Me, too, dearest. Good night."

"Night, baby… Eat well and sleep early." Kimi advised and closed his eyes, letting the bliss of his afterglow claim him and lull him to sleep, feeling safe under Sebastian's watch.

Sebastian fondly waited a minute for Kimi to relax and then closed the app, his heart full and his body feeling lighter. 

As he left his room and headed for the restaurant of the hotel, he promised that he was going to make the best of tomorrow.

* * *

Getting a win would have been good in the United States Grand Prix, but due to a tyre mishap, he couldn't hold on to the first position that he had gotten after the start. But being able to overtake two drivers and reclaiming the second position had also been good. And Kimi liked his trophy anyway.

Brazil did not go so well for neither him nor his team mate and unfortunately on Monday, the both of them had to film an advertisement for the Ferrari dealership of the country. 

Sebastian wasn't so happy and he really wanted to be left alone, but the reporters droned on and on and asked too many questions as if the result and how it had come to be wasn't already so obvious. His mood got even fouler towards the evening, because he had explained their accident so many times that he began to feel like he was being treated as a fool, and Sebastian hated that feeling the most.

Towards dinner time, Britta disappeared from his side for a few minutes and when she returned, she told him that he could go up to his room and have his dinner there; get a breather out of all the mess the race had caused. 

Forever grateful for his capable friend's efforts, Sebastian did as he was told and got a long and hot shower first. When he was out and in his bathrobe, his dinner arrived and was placed on his balcony. 

It was a lonesome dinner, but the beer Britta had ordered for him was premium ice cold German beer, just the kind he liked, and the steak was delicious.

He watched the night sky and the city lights for a while, wishing he could have had the chance to hear Kimi's voice at least, but Kimi had to be asleep by now.

Though his message to him today had been sweet and encouraging, it hadn't been enough. 

Sighing wistfully at the aching in him, he drank his second beer and resigned himself to checking up on the security cameras before he went to sleep tonight. But just then, the app alarm went off and since the phone had already been in his hands, he literally had to catch the device before it slipped from his hands in his fright.

Having never heard this alarm before, he quickly collected himself and checked the app to see what the hell was going down in the house and what was happening to Kimi. With his heart in his throat and sickness rising in his stomach, he saw that it was the fire alarm and it was coming from the master bedroom sensor.

Immediately pulling up the bedroom camera and pressing the talk button to warn Kimi, he looked at the sight that greeted him with his jaw going slack. "Just what the fuck do you think you are doing, Kimi?!"

Kimi was grinning at him, standing so close to the camera that the perspective and the focus were distorting his face into a comical sight. "Oh, so it worked?" 

"Worked?! I thought you were on fire!"

Kimi fell a bit back and gave him an absolutely sleazy look. "Well, you guessed right, mister Fireman. I am on fire." 

"What??" Sebastian watched him jump off the bed and thus, get away from the camera, now able to see that Kimi had a lighter in his hand and was also buck naked.

"What the hell- Kimi, did you hold it upto the sensor?! I thought the house was on fire and I needed to call someone to extinguish it!"

Completely relaxed and in no hurry at all, Kimi lay back on their bed and ran a hand over his chest, rubbing it against his taut stomach, before he pulled at his already hard cock a few times. "Seb, I'm on _fire_ and I need you to help me _extinguish_ it with your _hose_."

Sebastian sputtered at his request even though the moment he saw that lighter and Kimi's naked ass, he'd been able to tell that Kimi was onto something again. "...You could have just called, you know. Geez." If only Kimi could see how hard Sebastian was rubbing his hand on his own mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing his ass off at the absurd sexiness of Kimi's idea.

" _You_ don't call." Kimi deadpanned him almost immediately, caressing himself, his breathing already irregular.

Sebastian laughed. "I also don't _fake fire alarms_!"

Kimi waved a hand dismissively, knowing the situation there, but unable to keep himself from trying to create himself an excuse. "Well, it was an emergency..."

"Oh, right… An emergency consisting of a hard cock or two…" Sebastian muttered under his breath incredulously. As always with whatever surprise Kimi would pull on him, he was amused and fond, but a little annoyed to find out that Kimi had hijacked the fire alarm this time. 

"-Yes, I am about to make it two hard cocks. And besides, there's no alarm for when I want you to watch me get off." Kimi was smug, lubing up his fingers. Then he paused, his eyes going glassy with thought. And Sebastian knew _exactly_ what was going on in his head.

"What if we-" Kimi started and lifted up his legs, parting them wide.

Sebastian interrupted him almost instantly. "We are _not_ installing a fucking _fuck alarm_ button in the bedroom just so you can boss me around all the way from the other side of the world!" He berated even while laughing, "I actually do have to work here, and _not_ as your call boy!"

Kimi looked up at the camera long and hard and made a half-hearted _'aww'_ noise in disappointment. "I pay you so well though," he said, smirking as he brought one hand up to his mouth and the other down between his legs, feeling around for his hole. "You _love_ the tips I give, don't you?"

Sebastian blushed at the way Kimi's two fingers disappeared in him all at once easily. It was clear that Kimi had already been fingering himself enough to loosen up this much. "Well, so what if I do? You're good at… most things you do." He agreed, his breathing getting faster and his cock getting hard embarrassingly quickly.

Kimi pushed his fingers in as deep as he could go from that angle and moaned when he had managed to brush a finger against his sweet spot. "Ah… I… I'm good at most things, yeah…" He breathed in another moan, his head lolling a bit to the side in concentration in his need to touch that same spot again. "But I'm _great_ at fucking _you_."

"Veeery humble," Sebastian chuckled and then smiled at the screen, his mirth slowly turning into frustration at knowing that if he had been there, he could have been hitting that sweet spot already and making Kimi writhe on the bed wantonly. "But you're not wrong…" He conceded.

A lecherous smirk spread slowly on Kimi's face and he tugged at his cock a few more times in smug satisfaction. "I like how worried you were at the idea of me being stuck in a burning house."

"Obviously! That's a stupid thing to say!" Sebastian's reply was almost on an impulse. "You should have kicked my ass to the curb if I _wasn't_." He scoffed as if he was unable to believe that Kimi would even think that.

"Such a sweet talker you are."

"But it's the truth." He smiled softly and seeing that he was getting heavily interested in what Kimi was doing, he accepted the fact that he was going to jerk off again, watching Kimi get himself off. So, he might as well make himself comfortable and go lay in his bed and enjoy the show to the fullest. 

"I know and I'm never worried, because I am lucky to have my own personal fireman." Kimi laughed, languidly moving his hand up and down on his cock and adding a third finger. "Fireman Sebastian…" He breathed dreamily. "It sounds nice, doesn't it? Should I reward you for being so attentive and keeping me safe?"

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Sebastian was ready to play the game, too. He pushed the lapels of his bathrobe aside and took out the small bottle of lube he had sneaked into his luggage before leaving home. Kimi's favorite, melon scented. He didn't know why his boyfriend was fascinated with the smell, but he loved it, too. He especially loved the heads that Kimi gave him whenever he'd put on those flavoured condoms that Kimi was fond of.

Kimi seemed to think as if he had not already planned this all from the beginning. "How about I loosen myself up for you and keep it like that until you return?"

Sebastian's eyes went wide. "Now that's a good offer."

"Though I know you like me tight, I thought me presenting myself to you would also help in taking your mind off of things?" It was a question, but Kimi was already reaching towards Sebastian's nightstand.

"You… You deliberately don't use the toys on yourself then… When I am away…"

Kimi grinned, nodding. A huge purple dildo was now in his hand. He waved it at the camera and laughed at the way Sebastian groaned. "This time, I won't be so virginal when you'll return, sorry, _honey_." He wickedly blew a kiss at the camera and got up enough to sit on his knees before he found the best angle and pulled a pillow to himself and leaned forward.

His new position put him on his knees, his head on the pillow, facing the side as best as the angle permitted, his ass up in the air.

Sebastian swore under his breath, the string of German expletives making Kimi chuckle as he hollowed his back and parted his legs for him to have a perfect view of his quivering hole and drawn up balls and hard dick. 

"Am I doing good?" Kimi asked in feigned innocence, but honestly, Sebastian just wanted to kick the walls and trash on his bed for being unable to bury himself right into that warm and tight hole.

"You are doing absolutely perfect, dearest…" He gritted his teeth and squeezed the base of his cock, so that he could last as long as Kimi would. Frustration was a good motivator in his endeavor, because Kimi crudely squirted the whole bottle of lube in and on himself. And watching him push the gel dollops inside himself with his fingers as some of them dripped down his legs and cock was on a new level of dirty.

"You have no idea how much I wish it was your cock pushing the lube into me…" Kimi sighed and then took the purple dildo and began to rub it against himself from the underside. The stark contrast of its colour and Kimi's paleness was a beautiful sight and as Kimi rubbed it against his balls and began angling it towards his hole, Sebastian realized that he couldn't wait anymore.

"Push it in, Kimi. Push it in slowly, just the head of it for now." He demanded and the authority in his voice made Kimi shudder.

"Like this, mister Fireman?" Kimi asked impishly and chuckled at the way Sebastian growled. 

"Still on your play, huh?"

"Yeah… I told you I am on fire. I need a fully loaded hose to put it out, mister Fireman… But unfortunately, I have to make do with this until you can come here and put my fire out yourself."

Amazed at the shameless way Kimi could utter such embarrassing things with a straight face, Sebastian really wanted to reward his boyfriend the best way possible when he'd return. But for now, yeah… He had a fire to put out. Well, make that two… "Now push it in deeper, Kimi… Let me see how deep you can take it, how far it goes." He encouraged and Kimi was happy to comply.

"Good, Sebby?" Kimi sounded a bit winded, his head and body's position was a bit demanding.

"Very good, dearest. Just push it in a bit deeper for me… yeah, like that… You are doing so good…"

Kimi sighed at the fullness of his insides and stayed a bit like that to get used to the feeling. "Mmnn… Not as good as you, Seb… Want to feel you throbbing in me, want to have you pressed up against me…"

Well, Sebastian was already throbbing, leaking so much on his own fingers. "That will happen, too… I will be there, too… But for now, let me see how you pleasure yourself."

Kimi started to move, trying to keep the toy stable in his hand as he began to fuck himself on it.

"Faster, Kimi… Harder… I want to see it almost getting out of you." He stroked his cock in time with the way Kimi's hips moved, going faster as Kimi rode the toy faster.

"Now, slow down. Show me how you move your hips."

Kimi's nipples went erect at the command as a shiver ran down from his spine. He lowered his bottom a bit, almost sitting on his knees again and kept the base of the toy parallel to the bed and started to ride it in long, gyrating rolls of his hips. 

The way the long and thick toy disappeared in and reappeared out of Kimi's body was a hypnotizing sight. Kimi's back was turned to him, but the sly bastard was looking back to the camera, teeth biting on a smile on his lips and moaning wantonly at the way the toy was moving inside him and mixing him up.

"Mm, you close?" Kimi asked, his movements getting jittery and uncoordinated, but desperate.

Sebastian nodded at first, too focused on Kimi and his pleasure to realize that Kimi couldn't see him. Then, he hastily answered. "Yes… So close, Kimi. So close..." 

Kimi secretly smiled. Knowing that his absurd role playing would give Sebastian a few more minutes of distraction to make his climax more intense, he ordered. "Then pump me full with your load, mister Fireman."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kimi… What-" Sebastian's hand actually stuttered in its movement and he saw Kimi throw his head back and _laugh_. At a time like this... The bastard... He was enjoying this way too much. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"No, it is pretty funny…" Kimi disagreed and slowly lay back on the bed again, lifting his legs up and hooking an arm under the both of them, his position a bit slanting on his side. He went on using the dildo even as he continued being a smart ass. "You like it when I talk like that, no?"

"I'm not answering that!" Sebastian refused all too quickly.

Kimi managed to chuckle even in that position. "No, mm… You go all weird on me every time. Ahh... I think you like it when I don't have a filter in bed."

"No comment." Sebastian was breathing hard now, too. And the way Kimi had lain on the bed and presented himself made it easier for him to imagine it was his own dick that was plowing into Kimi like that instead of that purple toy. God, he really was jealous of a toy, huh… 

"Getting there?" Kimi sounded almost breathless now and Sebastian growled a _yes_ and asked him to spread his legs and come like that.

What Sebastian had asked of him was an easier position and as soon as Kimi let his legs go and parted them for Seb to see how he'd come, he actually managed to hit his sweet spot harder than he'd intended and came all over himself. The dildo popped out of him obscenely and his dick twitched against his stomach in spent pleasure without him even touching himself once.

Sebastian watched Kimi almost curl up on himself in the suddenness and the depth of his orgasm and shuddered in his own high, too, ruining his bathrobe with his come. "Wow…" He muttered under his breath, fascinated by the intensity of his pleasure. "You didn't intend to come like that, did you?" He groaned as Kimi continued to shiver on their bed, a complete mess.

"Didn't…" Kimi confessed, catching his breath. "But thank you, mister Fireman... Your hose made me _soaking_ wet..."

A big grin spread on Sebastian's lips and he realized that he couldn't wait to go back home and ruin Kimi like this, this time with his own touch and prowess. "No more of the fireman talk while I'm not there!"

Kimi snorted, still having enough energy in him to carry on with his act. " _Fine_ , but you better bring your hose with you. Fully loaded to spray all over me-"

"What did I just say!!"

Kimi laughed at him loudly, holding onto his stomach, but then he sobered and gazed at his way. "I was good for you, too?"

 _Ah…_ The way Kimi asked it in genuine wonder was maybe the sweetest and the sexiest thing Kimi could have ever done tonight. "Yes, dearest… You were very good to me. Thank you so much."

Kimi seemed absolutely thrilled at his answer. "I am glad. So, it was worth it to ask Britta to send you up into your room early, huh?" He began to rub his own come into his skin in patterns.

"You did what now?"

"I told Britta I had a surprise for you and needed you to be alone for it." Kimi smiled at the camera innocently, but was aware of the implications of what he had done.

"...So, she now knows we are up here doing naughty stuff, huh?" Sebastian sounded quite unimpressed, but also amused. 

"She is a very good enabler, I'll send her a gift as soon as possible." Kimi declared, utterly pleased with himself.

"Yeah, you do that." Sebastian shook his head at him and absent-mindedly tried to make sense of what Kimi was doing still laying on their bed. "Are you writing _'Seb'_ on your stomach with your come..?" He sounded incredulous but also turned on again.

Kimi shrugged in fake innocence. "Took you long enough to realize. And look, I put it in a heart, too." He amused himself further at Sebastian's expense.

"Fuck-... You can't do that... That's..."

"Wanna watch me shower and clean it off?" Kimi finally managed to push himself up off the bed and raised an eyebrow the camera's way. 

The answer was as immediate as it was expected. "...Yes."

* * *

The season finale in Abu Dhabi could be set aside as without an incident, if Sebastian didn't count the impromptu mutual jerk off session that he and Kimi had managed to get in before the quali was in order.

Sebastian had locked himself up in a toilet cubicle in the Ferrari Motorhome. He put on his headphones and awkwardly asked Kimi if they could get off together again. 

Kimi had been both amused and left wondering. Really, though… When had their innocent _'Oh, I can't sleep without seeing you'_ romance evolved into the sexy practicality of _'I will make you come and make certain that you'll go to sleep happy and relaxed'_? 

As usual with them, everything would start on an innocent note, but always end up steamy and sexy one way or another. There was no surprise there, honestly.

When Kimi arrived at Abu Dhabi right after the end of the season testing to spend a short holiday with Sebastian, his boyfriend had a lot to tell him about how he had almost gotten caught by Charles of all people just before he'd orgasmed in that toilet cubicle. He hoped that his young team mate had not realized what kind of a pervert he had been, hiding in there like that, watching his own personalized porn channel to find some stress relief right before the qualifying started. Kimi had laughed at him for half an hour.

But the real surprise was waiting for Sebastian at home.

During winter, Kimi had to go to Finland for some sponsor work that he had to attend on behalf of the brand he had been the ambassador of. So, that meant that he was going to be away for three days. It was all normal and mundane, until Kimi gave him a present out of the blue. 

When Sebastian opened the box, honestly he wasn't much surprised to find a new sex toy in it. But this was something he had never seen before. It was completely made of silicone, had two parts which looked like a head and a tail.

"What's this and how am I supposed to use it?" He twirled the red toy around from its smaller, tail-like part.

Kimi took it out of his hand and showed him. "This part goes in you and this part is left out."

"Why?"

"That's not very important. I just want you to put it inside yourself when I am away, okay?"

Sebastian couldn't see the point of it, because it wasn't big enough to give him any stretch or it didn't seem to be any good as a prostate massager, either. "But it looks so meh…"

"Just trust me… This is the best thing after vodka."

"You used it before?" 

Kimi shrugged at him. "User reviews say so…"

"Ughh, Kimi… I am relatively sure this is just a scam, but…" 

"Do it for me, okay?"

Sebastian gave him the most unimpressed look under the sun, but he nodded at him anyways.

"And no pulling it out unless necessary, okay?" 

Sebastian gave him a look. "This sounds so suspicious, but whatever... Okay." He agreed.

When Kimi left, he did as promised and actually put the thing in himself as Kimi had instructed him to do. He searched for the packaging to look for the brand on the internet to see what was so good about this thing, but Kimi had to have thrown it away.

He spent the first day with it inside him, at times feeling the toy rub against his sweet spot if he'd sit in a certain way, but it didn't provide enough stimulation.

The next day, as he was doing some chores, he heard the bip of the camera in the room and only then he remembered that Kimi also had the security app set up on his phone, too. In his surprised state, he looked up at the camera, but suddenly the toy inside him began vibrating and he actually doubled over himself at the sudden onslaught of pleasure as the thing had been apparently right up against his prostate.

"What the hell?!" He managed to gasp, falling onto his knees, holding a hand against his lower belly, because the vibrations were changing intensity and interval and were already driving him crazy.

"Liked your present now, Sebby?" 

He heard Kimi's smug and merry voice, his nipples getting erect, his cock hardening at the strong way the toy buzzed in him.

"Fuck you! I was in the middle of folding _your_ clothes, you asshole!" Sebastian couldn't help but arch his back when the intensity of the vibrations went up a notch as if in retaliation to his swearing.

"I think you liked your new toy _a lot_. I can see you are already so hard." Kimi sounded so pleased with himself that Sebastian wanted to hurl the folded clothes up at the camera, but all he could do was to lower himself on the floor and squirm under Kimi's sweet torment. 

Kimi played with him like a toy, not giving him a moment's respite as he controlled the new vibrator remotely and watched Sebastian come inside his pants without him even touching himself once. 

The younger man looked absolutely ravishing as he writhed and trembled and went crazy at the strong pulses and the rhythmical buzzes the toy produced. Kimi loved his handiwork a lot.

"You made me come into my pants… Like some hormonal teenager… Oh, God… What the hell did you make me put into myself?" Sebastian was still trembling and sounded disoriented.

"You remember scaring me shitless twice and me promising you revenge, right?" Kimi enjoyed every second of realization dawning upon his boyfriend.

"But you said, you'd tie me up and come inside me at least five times, nothing about buzzing toys from hell!" Sebastian complained.

"Well, I changed my mind." Kimi's grin was almost audible. "Now I will make you come with that thing inside at least five times."

"I will take it out!" 

Kimi reminded him of his promise by turning the vibrator on for a second. "I thought you were a man of your word. _Tsk… Tsk…_ What a let down." He berated in disappointment.

"But it felt like my dick was going to fall off!! You shouldn't give someone a present that you'd never use on yourself!"

"Well, how do you know I wouldn't use it?"

Sebastian pushed himself up into a sitting position on weak arms and looked at the camera long and hard. "You already tried this shit, didn't you?" He guessed correctly and made Kimi laugh again.

"But of course. And I liked it. Especially since I can control it with just an app. Technology is such a wondrous thing, isn't it?"

Sebastian didn't know if it was actually so, but one thing he was sure of:

"I beg of you, use this shit on the low mode if you want my dick to stay between my legs or I will call the cops on you in Finland." He threatened.

"Oh, my, my… What will you tell them, then?" Kimi was having too much fun and it wasn't healthy for Sebastian's sanity.

"Kimi, please…." He whined and looked at the camera with his best golden retriever imitation.

Now Kimi couldn't say no to that, could he? "Okay, okay… Can never win against you." He relented. "But it stays in and I promise I will be more merciful with you. Or the view from the bedroom camera might turn into toaster quality. Deal?"

It was better than nothing, so Sebastian nodded. Kimi cut the connection after reminding him that he still needed to have four orgasms to fulfill his punishment, but as he went into the shower to clean himself off Sebastian wondered which was the better option: To cut the tail cord of the toy - which was possibly where the receiver was - and keep the head inside and thus keep his promise in a roundabout way and incur Kimi's punishment, or to just let him get rid of the HD cams and use the toaster quality one in the bedroom and get deprived of Kimi's shows in the future races…

Later in the evening, after having his second impromptu orgasm kneeling right in front of their open fridge, he decided that Kimi's punishments could never be worse than losing his HD personalised porn channel, but he really had to get rid of this sex toy from hell, too. So, he shrugged at himself and believed in his power of persuasion to get Kimi punish him in some other creative way and searched for the scissors with an impish grin on. 

The cameras were going to stay.

_Fin._


End file.
